


Obsession

by kotodamaxx



Series: Another Life, Another Time [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24065803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotodamaxx/pseuds/kotodamaxx
Summary: What happens when your love borders on obsession and you fail to listen to the advice of your friends?
Series: Another Life, Another Time [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736224
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Obsession

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to write a bad end AU in which Kiht'a, in his rush to save G'raha, braves the Tempest on his own.

Those who knew the Warrior of Light in his earlier accomplishments, knew that he had loved two people strongly. One had been an Allagan researcher, the other a knight. One had sealed himself away to become a beacon of hope for the future. The other had given his life to protect him from harm.

Both loses had greatly affected Kiht’a, making him unable to eat, sleep, or dance. Those who knew him at the time, knew that if it hadn’t been because of the wishes of his loved ones, he would have ceased to care for the world. 

Those who knew him, knew that his love could be a double edged sword. 

  
  
  


When fate decided to bring G’raha Tia back to him, Kiht’a made a silent vow to not let him out of his life again. He went along with his lies, trusting in him wholeheartedly, pretending he didn’t recognize his voice or his scent, and pretending that the person he had spoken about going on adventures with wasn’t him. 

He certainly regretted it when, unable to move, G’raha revealed his plan to him. 

“G’raha!” He screamed his name as he struggled to contain the light within himself. He couldn’t bear to lose him, not again. 

Then a shot echoed in his ears and he could feel time come to a halt. 

Through his light clouded eyes, he watched as his love fell to the ground unconscious. 

“Raha!” He closed his eyes as he started coughing up the light substance. He could feel his soul shattering, barely being held together by his own will. 

Through pained gasps he started to crawl to G’raha’s body, only to watch helplessly as Emet-Selch teleported it away, barely registering what was being said to him, with just an echo of his final destination ringing in his mind. 

_ The Tempest… _

  
  
  


Those who knew Kiht’a, knew he could be reckless, and even more so when it came to the people he loved. It had been the main reason the scions had started to follow him in his adventures, fearing that he would one day disappear and not return. 

As soon as he woke up, he made sure to question as many people as he could, about the Tempest and about G’raha, ignoring Ardbert’s protests and pleas to calm down. 

He took an amaro with him far from the shores of Kholusia, diving down while being grateful for the Kojin’s blessing and that it also protected the amaro that he was using. 

The further down the Tempest he rode, the brighter a light in the distance became, eventually revealing to him a large city underwater. He was surprised that it also seemed to be under some sort of barrier, allowing him and the Amaro to breath and walk as if they were on land. 

He didn’t have time or the mind to try to figure out the meaning of such a city with the large shades inhabiting it. Instead, he made sure that the amaro was safe before leaving him in search of Emet-Selch and G’raha. 

  
  
  


Those who knew Altair, knew that there were two people who he would do anything for. Two people who he would let the world burn for. 

_ If they were still around. _

One was still around, but that person was no longer who he used to be. That person was just a puppet using the voice and name of who he had been. 

That person was now trying to get to his mind and try to bring back feelings long buried in his shattered soul.    
  
“I can’t have you dying on me just yet, Altair.” Emet-Selch whispered to his ear as he gripped his hair tightly to lift his head up. “Not after I went through all the trouble of finding you again.” 

Kiht’a’s body was covered in cuts and bruises, his armor on the verge of breaking, revealing more of his pale skin. 

“ _ I’m not Altair. _ ” He growled out weakly. 

He hissed as he was picked up roughly and made to stand, Emet-Selch’s arm wrapping around his waist to press his hand painfully against his large birthmark. 

“You can’t hide from me. I know this injury. I healed you from it on that day.” 

Kiht’a hissed again as he tried to pull away from him. Being close to him. Having his scent strongly hit his nose. It brought up a feeling of familiarity, of nostalgia, of longing. 

“Let go of him!” G’raha’s voice echoed through the space Emet-Selch had created for their battle. 

Emet-Selch’s grip on Kiht’a tightened as he held him closer, “I’m surprised you can still walk.” 

G’raha growled as he took a step towards the two of them, only to pause as Emet-Selch held up his free hand, “What do you hope to achieve? I have bested your dear Warrior and he’s now weakened in my arms. If you would like, I could end his life right now and keep his soul.”   
  
The mere thought of Emet-Selch touching his soul frightened him more than the thought of death. He couldn’t let him do that, and something deep within him told him that if it was Emet-Selch, that he definitely could do what he threatened. 

G’raha also seemed to realize that the threat was not empty, “Let him go. You just wanted me, correct?” 

Emet-Selch smirked and shook his head, “At first, that was my plan, yes, but he managed to stabilize his soul on his own, so he has much promise once again.” His gaze moved down to look at Kiht’a who was still struggling to be free from his hold. 

Kiht’a’s gaze was caught by Emet-Selch’s, and with a snap of the ascian’s fingers, he fell unconscious.    
  
“Now, will you join me willingly? Or would you rather I take his soul now and force you to help anyway?” 

G’raha glared at Emet-Selch one last time, before lowering his weapon and looking at the ground, “What do you want me to do?”

  
  
  


Those who knew Kiht’a and G’raha, knew that they would do anything for each other, even if it meant burning the world.


End file.
